moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Eli Vettriano
}}| } }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 21 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Elijah, Eli, Nehm, NE, Vettri, etc |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Heterosexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Mortal |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Head Baker |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | September 2 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Single and ready to mingle //wonk |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 6'2 (183.5 cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 154 lbs (70 kg) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Wine red |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Aquamarine |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Astrid (Illume) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 207, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | Masaru Akiyama |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Father | style="font-size:85%;" | Tracius Caesar Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mother | style="font-size:85%;" | Rosé Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Percival Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Yael Casimir Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Younger Sister | style="font-size:85%;" | Magdalene Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Younger Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Sylvestre Jarred Vettriano |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Younger Brother | style="font-size:85%;" | Gilbert Vettriano |- |} "You'll never know unless you try~" — Elijah'' '''Elijah' is one of the Senior Staff in 'Moemoea Cafe. ' He is currently residing in Mers with the rest of the other Seniors at the Dorms. He works as the Head Baker of the cafe, overseeing the quality of the baked goods that come out of the kitchen. He trains and supervises the bakers (and due to shortage of employees, also the baristas). Personality At first glance, you’ll probably see it, as most people do. This Elijah person… he’s a flirt. So yeaaaah, that might be his defining trait to some, but to those who knew him long enough, he might be seen as a slightly different variant of a flirt - that is, an overconfident young adult who knows his strong points well, and tries to flaunt it to a point that it becomes annoying. But of course, he’s not all that. Growing up in the fast-paced life of the city streets, Elijah, despite his loud-mouth and uncalled-for pickup lines, is surprisingly a hardworking and dedicated young man. He is not someone who easily gives up after a few failures; he is a man who lived by the mantra ‘never give up’, in full belief that this is a good example for his siblings in their own struggles in life. As much as he tries his best to be an optimist in most occasions, he’s also undeniably streetsmart, knowing when to stop blindly hoping and start on a more realistic approach to a problem. It might not be too obvious, but he’s also empathetic, quite quick in picking up what other people feel. This doesn’t mean that he’ll use this sensitivity to immediately make things better for people though. He has tendencies to add fuel to the fire. Hidden beneath loudness and the apparent need to be all over the place was a slightly aloof and untrusting young boy. It may not look like it due to his constant unnecessary remarks, but he finds it hard to open up or lay his emotions bare, seeing it as vulnerability and weakness. He’s family-oriented, so he would give anything for his family, but to people outside of his family circle, he may sometimes come off as selfish, putting his own needs before others. This, of course, changes based on his level of trust in a person. Personal Biography Elijah, that flirty kid who often gets yelled at by his previous employers, is a self-proclaimed chickboy and is also the breadwinner of a family of eight, which includes his mom, dad, and five other siblings. He goes by many names, a reflection of his many jobs, and has been known by several merchants in his hometown Astrid City. He is the third among his siblings and the only one lucky enough to get constantly hired due to his so-called ‘charismatic nature’, as he puts it, and sometimes, maybe due to his skills acquired from years of various work to help his family get by. Though Astrid was known to be thriving with a bountiful merchant square and quite dense population that provide enough possible people who might give them a job, Elijah, along with his family, grew up as witnesses to the poorer depths of the city - the slums. Due to his many jobs, he’s got enough connections to basically be your go-to guy if you’re that new person in a densely populated city looking for a job. Or a place. Or some person not easily spotted by the public eye. Whatever you’re looking for, Elijah must’ve at least have a distant idea where to start looking. Or at least, that’s what he wants you to believe. He was used to the hard demands of life - rejection, going in and out of employment, poverty… the normal stuff. But when you grow up in such a situation, you’ll inevitably get used to it, and Elijah pretty much grew up looking more on positive opportunities than wallowing in self-pity. As long as his siblings eat, he’s good to go. Among the many things he was used to was his Talaen employers’ certain bias against him, and he kind of accepts that. What was kind of difficult, however, was the prejudice of even his own kind against him, and growing up, he found out that apparently, Mortals judge other Mortals, too. In attempt to cover up all of his family’s expenses, he accepted job after job, even working from early morning until late at night, sometimes even going out in the ungodly hours of the night to get additional income. Their neighbors and other people who knew him from his jobs more or less viewed him negatively because of this, mainly due to the assumption that his earnings were from things that weren’t legal (or if legal, from something, maybe, questionable). He was well aware that he was dubbed as ‘that young man who would do absolutely anything for money’, and though he didn’t quite agree to that, he learned to embrace that title, and went out to town with his head held high despite everyone’s badmouthing. Soon, however, he grew tired of continuously putting up with the labels thrown at him and the disrespect he often gets from people despite his sole aim to pull his family out of poverty. One night, he decided to leave and look for another job in the neighboring city, where no one knew him, and where he could perhaps start with a clean slate. He grew tired during his journey and slept on the porch of one rustic-looking house in the woods, waking up to the feeling of someone shaking him to consciousness. It was an old man. Apparently, he slept on this man’s inn. Somehow, this man convinced him to stay, and he has worked with him ever since. Relationships Old Man Gramps “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) The man gave him a job, yes, but other than that, he also gave Elijah pieces of life advice that he thought truly helped him cope given his situation back in time. Gramps was more like a life mentor to him. He truly respects the man and looked up to him. Axel Lovecraft “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) He doesn’t really know what to do with this dude because he’s always so… sketchy. Gramps was better. Lucas Flintwood “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) Man, this boi Lucas is weird. But he kind of jives with him anyway so he guesses he’s okay. It’s fun talking to him. Talking to Lucas doesn’t feel like talking to second-in-command boss at all. Rolo Bloch “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) He’s a Talaen………. But at least he feels he’s a comrade. Man is great in the kitchen. Maybe he could learn a thing or two from this croc. Iris Alcyone “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) Typical bossy rich girl. Well, not really. More like will-win-in-a-starefest stiff rule-follower. Fishgirl doesn’t even talk much, so it’s fun messing with her. She should losen up. Stefan Eichler “Fusce rutrum velit sit amet turpis aliquam, ac vehicula diam rutrum.” (quote) EYYYYYYYY Cool bro. Cool bike. Cool head-to-toe get up. Elijah feels totally at ease with this fella and sees him as a comrade despite his somewhat sketchy smiles to unknowing customers. Eh. Well, those are foxes for you. Trivia * As you know he had many jobs in the past, but the longest job he has been in was being a choreographer / dance teacher in one dance school in Astrid * He likes rolling up his sleeves to a questionable level because he “doesn’t want the dough to get in the sleeves” * He draws decently, but this is pretty much just applied to baking, not on paper lol * He likes his hair long because he thinks he’s ‘sexier’ that way, whatever that means * He’s more of an early bird; one of the ones awake the earliest at the cafe. When he thinks no one else is awake, he just chills outside, drinking coffee Gallery 455?cb=20180710074108.png|Captioned 455?cb=20180710074108.png|''Captioned'' 455?cb=20180710074108.png| can be put in captions. Category:Senior Staff